Unorthodox Ginger
by Harlequins Opsia
Summary: Ficclet: Ginger était pep's, Ginger était fraise et pamplemousse à l'allure fringante et provoc. Bleu était beau oh ouais. Bellâtre qui aimait l'unorthodox orange de ses cheveux et sa démarche féline et provoque. Yeah. Ok, j'sais le résumé est pas super.


**Nyah !**

**Alors voilà un premier ficclet sur ****_Grimmjow X Ichigo._**** Oui, j'étais une grosse flemmarde alors j'ai pas développer plus mais bon. Prochain sur Bleach: ****_Histugaya X Grimmjow_**** (ce pairing est carrément sexy. En fait c'est la base)**

**Breffons voilà. Je sais, il est écrit weird mais c'est compréhensible. En plus il est léger. Voilà. Bisous.**

**Reviews? **

**Harlequins.**

* * *

_**Unorthodox Ginger**_

_« Ginger, Ginger ne Ichigo ? »_

Chevelure flamboyante au soleil et à l'ombre, reflets dorés sur les bords, douce amertume sur les pointes et tonalités agrumes.

Quel calvaire ces cheveux ! Dire qu'Ichigo n'en faisait pas un complexe serait mentir, honnêtement. Il enviait les couleurs normales, passe partout.

Bon, en même temps il ne savait pas qu'avec ses cheveux Ginger et ses yeux chocolat moulés d'amande, il était une pure bombe. Une bombe goût fraise ou pamplemousse ? Quelle horrible question.

Unorthodox Ginger 2.0

Dire que ses cheveux allaient attirer l'œil d'un grand affamé taciturne péteux comme pas deux et aimant par-dessus tout le bleu lagon… Wow, il n'y aurait pas cru. Surtout que ce bellâtre était un spécimen rare en voie d'extinction pure et dure. Ben ouais, une tonne de muscles fins et bien roulés comme un p'tit roulé framboise, des yeux bleus orageux qui vous font perdre la tête et font tomber les barrières, un sourire qui ravage et ravale la façade de votre bouche aussi parce qu'il a l'air d'avoir roulé bien des patins c't'enfant de corps. Oups, c'est enfant de cœur.

Bah ? Ichigo Kurosaki venait de blairer le nouveau du lycée, enfin de sa classe, Grimmjow Jaggerjack et il le trouvait d'une fabulosité morbide et sexy. Outre le fait qu'il soit aussi sexe que Mick Jagger, il était bien smart et expéditif. Les girls de la classe le gonflait et les mecs l'jalousait alors il était alone.

Mieux comme ça qu'il disait. Et pourtant, il est vrai qu'il était mieux alone qu'entouré de potiches aux gros seins.

C'est con, maintenant Ginger ne pouvait plus se le sortir de la tête, rêvassant comme une pucelle sur sa starlette de télé-réalité. Bon, comment, ou quoi, qui pourquoi ?

Comment ? C'est le seul à pas l'appeler Ginger

Où ? Vestiaires du cours de sport (un corps à se damner)

Quoi ? Euh…

Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est le seul à pas l'appeler Ginger et à le regarder façon prédateur.

Oh yeah, Jaggerjack avait un regard de loup qui voulait se bouffer le lapin en croûte voyez.

Après, on peut pas dire que Grimm ait des goûts franchement horrible : un mec, c'est pas aussi onéreux qu'une girl, ça prend moins le chou, plus facile à manier, bien foutu et aussi, des cheveux aussi weird que les siens.

Au début c'était pas la couleur, juste l'arrogance effrontée de ce morveux à tête de fraise. Puis, les gens se foutaient de sa gueule alors qu'ils n'avaient pas le tiers du courage. Et puis il y a eu cette fête là où la reine des weirdo girls –Orihime- l'avait invité et alors là, la p'tite Ginger était plus le même.

Oh que ouais, c'était devenu une personne au côté plus provocateur alors le bleu c'était rincé l'œil comme un pervers et il le suivait des yeux. Ginger, pensant faire son effet et il réussissait bien hein.

Ginger était aussi provoc qu'Lady Gaga et il ne faisait pas grand-chose, il trémoussait juste son corps. Alors Jaggerjack suivait le moindre de ses mouvements en pensant : « Oh mon dieu, comment ce mec peut-il être aussi désirable. »

Et rien que dans le regard d'Ichi, on savait qu'il avait l'ascendant et qu'il était oh combien « baisable ». Oh yeah, Ichi jouait l'effronté boy.

Unorthodox Ginger 2.1

Maintenant c'était Jaggerjack qui était accro à la pills saveur mandarine. Ginger lui, avait oublié presque entièrement la soirée mais Grimm avait encore la saveur passion sur la langue. Ouais, c'était bon, mais c'était que des souvenirs, insignifiants de surcroît alors autant les effacer.

Ouais, Jaggerjack était perturbé. Lui qui avait d'un claquement de doigt la populace à ses pieds, là il voulait être seul, avec Ichigo. Il le voulait tellement qu'il en avait mal.

Foutue fête.

Unorthodox Ginger 2.2

Ichigo n'avait pas oublié. Oh, non il n'avait pas oublié et il en jouait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il flirtait.

Il avait l'ascendant sur le bleu. Hum, c'était bon. Alors il continuait ses petits jeux. Surtout en cours d'anglais. Petits effleurements avec le voisin, paroles échangées avec la tête de biais, sourire en coin, yeux qui pétillent. Il lui sortait la made in Ginger World of flirt et ça marchait parce que Grimmjow se balançais sur sa chaise, avait le souffle saccadé, le poumon fébrile et l'œil tremblant. Alors Ichigo se disait qu'il avait gagné.

Unorthodox 3.0

Il se trompait lourdement. Oh, j'oubliais, Grimmjow était bilingue alors finalement il était pas déstabilisé parce qu'il ne comprenait pas mais à cause de la présence à ses côtés.

Oh alors Ginger voulait jouer ? Très bien.

_« Don't screw me. Let me show you. »_

Une main se posa sur la cuisse de Ginger. Tremblements et frissons. Oh oui.

La dite main remonta lentement, dessinant la courbe de sa hanche. Gémissements étouffés et rougeurs cachées. Oh oui.

C'en était trop. Alors Ichigo se mordit la lèvre. Oh oui !

_« I've won the game Unorthodox Ginger. »_

* * *

**Voilà! Okay, j'avoue il est court. Frappez-moi? LOL**


End file.
